Black Emporium
} |name = Black Emporium |icon = Black Emporium Icon.png |image = TheBlackEmporium.png |px = 270px |type = Shop |location = Kirkwall |characters = Xenon the Antiquarian |exits = Kirkwall |appearances = Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition }} The Black Emporium is a secret shop in Kirkwall, specializing in unique items. It appears only if you have The Black Emporium DLC for Dragon Age II or the DLC for Dragon Age: Inquisition. It can only be accessed after completing The Black Emporium war table operation. The player must complete the Scout the Hinterlands operation first. Background The Black Emporium is a shop owned by Xenon the Antiquarian, an eccentric and immortal character. Xenon once made a deal with a witch for eternal life but forgot to ask for eternal youth. This caused his body to decay. He has been alive for at least 300 years and has acquired many artifacts. The entrance to his emporium is only given to those he deems worthy. Characters Dragon Age II * Xenon the Antiquarian, the immortal owner and merchant * Emporium Golem, known as Thaddeus Gigantus Crumbum the Third, a Stone golem that provides security * Urchin Child, Xenon's mute orphan assistant Dragon Age: Inquisition * Xenon the Antiquarian * Chauncey, the miniature bear. * Urchin Child, unseen but called for. Stores Dragon Age II * Emporium's Crafting Materials * Emporium's Relics and Antiques Dragon Age: Inquisition * Emporium's Crafting Materials * Emporium's Weapons and Accessories * Emporium's Schematics * Emporium's Schematics of Legend Notable items Dragon Age II Inside the "Discarded Weapons and Armor" chest: Codex entries Dragon Age II , by clicking on Xenon, any act Act 1 Act 2 Act 3 Dragon Age: Inquisition Special objects * The Mirror of Transformation - Customizes Hawke's and the Inquisitor's appearance and Hawke's portrait. Notes Dragon Age II * The emporium's stores are restocked with better items as the game progresses. * The recipes of The Black Emporium are unique and can be bought only here. * Crafting resources missed in previous acts will show up here and count toward the available resources for crafting and also toward the Supplier achievement. * Unlike the other stores in the game, The Black Emporium is always open and can be accessed at any time, including post-game. Dragon Age: Inquisition * The crafting material store is restocked with higher tier materials as the Inquisitor levels up. The Emporium's Schematics store also gets stocked with higher tier schematics as the Inquisitor levels up. All other stores carry the exact same stock, regardless of the Inquisitor's level. Trivia * Brother Ferdinand Genitivi is a customer of The Black Emporium.Codex entry: The Pickled Apples of Arlathan and Codex entry: Chest of Unanswered Invitations * Dragon Age II: The Complete Official Guide mentions that items can be sold at The Black Emporium for 125% of their value, but instead items are sold at normal price and items purchased from the emporium are 125% of their value. * Xenon makes a reference to Professor Dumbledore from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series when you first access the Emporium's Relics and Antiques. Xenon mentions that "you can never have enough socks," as did Professor Dumbledore in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. * The red box situated in the top right part of the map screams when it is passed by. * When interacting with the nude statue, Xenon says, "Please don't fondle Andraste." * Stepping over to where the Nude Statue of Andraste is located will cause Xenon to cry out as if in pain, likely due to the priceless item being knocked over. * By 9:41 Xenon had acquired a specially miniaturized bear named Chauncey from a Magister. * In Anthem, The Black Emporium is mentioned as having been the name of the bar in Fort Tarsis, with Xenon as the owner before he dies by being struck by lightning Gallery XenonTheAntiquarian.png|The proprietor, Xenon the Antiquarian Stone golem - The Black_Emporium.png|Emporium Golem Emporium Crafting Materials.PNG|Emporium's Crafting Materials Emporium's Relics and Antiques.png|Emporium's Relics and Antiques Mirror of Transformation.png|Mirror of Transformation Discarded weapons and armor black emporium.png|Chest of discarded weapons and armor Black-emporium bg-desktop.jpg| The Black Emporium in 9:41 Dragon Chauncey-the-Miniature-Bear.png|Chauncey the miniature bear References ru:Черный_магазин Category:Dragon Age II locations Category:Kirkwall locations Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition locations Category:Dragon Age II stores Category:The Black Emporium